Treated like a Monster ?
by Koyoni
Summary: Jack Frost from the Movie "Rise of the Guardians" and Elsa Arendelle from the Movie "Frozen" what if these two went to school and start liking each other ,


**Hey! For All Jack x Elsa and Anna x Kristoff there! ,\m/**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**First day x Highschool~!**

* * *

**JACK FROST**

*Ring! Ring!  
sfx: Alarm Clock

I Looked at the clock...

"Shoot! I'm Late!"

*7:16 am ( Assembly time 7:30am)  
I Hurried to the Train Station with unbuttoned shirt, Messy Hair, Loosen Necktie, I was Carrying a bag and a Toast bread on my Mouth :O I get off the train and run.

I'm** Jack Frost** Teenager with silvery-white hair and blue eyes.

I was running fast and I realize that I was about to hit to someone.

"AHH ! WATCH OUT !" I shouted

I bumped to a girl, I don't know her this is the first time that I see her. She's carrying a book and then she fell on the floor after I bumped into her.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"umm... yeah."

I help her pick up her book, and I held her hand and help her stand up.

"Thank...yo...you."

"No Problem, and ah... Sorry, I gotta go now... Bye!"

"oh...okay"

I Hurried to Classroom, Luckily I made it... I sit beside the window and I think of what happened this Morning. (I started to blush)

*Sigh~

"What's up with the sigh, By the way I'm Bunnymund" He asked while sitting next to me.

"I'm Jack... Jack Frost"

I met a guy who's sitting next to me... and That's the Girl I bumped earlier -_-" oh no! maybe I should go talk to her and say sorry to her, Wait! I don't know what to say to her T^T ah!... Maybe later I'll Apologize... - _ -

T/L Note: Class is about to start

*CRACK!

sfx: The door opens

"Starting Today I'm your Teacher"

He wrote his name on the blackboard N-O-R-T-H ...

"I'm North St. Nicholas, I will be your teacher starting today"

...

"Tell me your name, but more important, tell me something about yourself, so I can get to know you better"

Soo... Every student introduce theirselves including me... -_-

"Hi! I'm Jack Frost, I likeHaving fun, with no rules (oh! she's looking here) and no boundaries. I hate Rules and responsibilities"

"Next!" Mr. North said

"Hi! I'm Elsa Arendelle, Ilike having fun, studying, and peace. I hate being treated as a Monster"

(being treated as a Monster?)

*Ring! Ring!

sfx: Bell Rings

* * *

**ELSA ARENDELLE**

"Hey **Anna**! Hurry up! We'll gonna be late"

"Yeah! I'll be there in a sec!"

I'm **Elsa Arendelle** Teenager with pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes.

My sister and I were in a Rich Family. My parents were Working out of the Country. They only come home when it's Christmas.

I was going to school with my sister.

=At school=

"Elsa, I'm going to the toilet... wait for me here"

"Okay ^_^"

While waiting for Anna, I was reading a book but suddenly I hear someone Shout before I realize it, I bumped to a Man and Fell on the floor together with my book.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"umm... yeah."

He help me pick up my book, and he held my hand and help me stand up.

"Thank...yo...you."

"No Problem, and ah... Sorry, I gotta go now... Bye!"

"oh...okay" :"/

* * *

**ANNA ARENDELLE**

I was in the Bathroom washing hands and My sister Elsa is waiting outside... I saw my sister bumped into a man and he even held my sister's hand... Pshh~! but I saw my sister blushed :

=the Man already left=

"Hey~! what's up!" I grin

"What?" Elsa said :"/

Then I started to sing and Teased Elsa

**All my life has been a series of doors in my face**

**And then suddenly I bump into you.**

**And it's nothing like I've ever known before**

**Love is an open door~!**

**Love is an open door~!**

**Love is an open door~!**

"Stop it! Anna!" v

"Hahahahagughgugh" I snorted in Laughter XD

* * *

**ELSA ARENDELLE**

"Hahahahagughgugh"

My sister were laughing in burst!

=At Classroom=

I sit beside the door and I think of what happened this Morning. (I started to blush)

*Sigh~

"Hey~! girl, are you okay?"

"huh? umm... yeah, what's your name?"

"I'm Olaf, and you are?"

"I'm Elsa Arendelle"

I met a Guy named Olaf... and That's the guy I bumped earlier -_-" oh no! if Anna see that he's my classmate...

* * *

=DAYDREAMING=

"Elsa!"

"huh?"

Love is an open door~!

=End of DAYDREAMING=

* * *

She will tease me again! O_O

T/L Note: Class is about to start

*CRACK!

sfx: The door opens

"Starting Today I'm your Teacher"

He wrote his name on the blackboard N-O-R-T-H ...

"I'm North St. Nicholas, I will be your teacher starting today"

...

"Tell me your name, but more important, tell me something about yourself, so I can get to know you better"

Soo... Every student introduce theirselves including me... -_-

"Hi! I'm Jack Frost, I likeHaving fun, with no rules and no boundaries. I hate Rules and responsibilities"

"Next!" Mr. North said

"Hi! I'm Elsa Arendelle, Ilike having fun, studying, and peace. I hate being treated as a Monster"

(Oh! he's looking here T^T)

*Ring! Ring!

sfx: Bell Rings

* * *

**ANNA ARENDELLE**

=at the Classroom=

I still remember my sister's reaction pftt... hahahahahahhah~!

"pfftt... pftt"

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

Thanks for Reading~! and Don't Worry There will be more Characters

See you Later~! ,


End file.
